Circulation heaters typically include one or more heating elements that are immersed in and in direct contact with the fluidic material to be heated. Circulation heaters may be used to heat fluidic materials, such as, for example, a feed gas for use in a gas turbine. Such systems are commonly referred to as feed gas conditioning systems and are normally operated to supply the gas turbine with a dry gas that is superheated a selected level above its due point. The super heat avoids any liquids in the gas condensing as the temperature drops.